The Moon Series Part One: Full Moon
by cullen's pet
Summary: "Grrraaannngggeeerrr...," his voice called tauntingly. He sounded close. Too close. I ran faster, looking for a place to hide. I threw myself behind the first object that I came across. "You can run Granger, but you can't hide." Story re-post, edited for content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this story.

A/N: This story is a re-post. I had to take down the original and edit it for content. I took the naughty bits out. When you come to a part that... That means that there were bits there that were cut out. You can get the full version on adultfanfiction, the writers coffee shop, and archive of our own. Another note, my version of the werewolf combines the shifter of Twilight with the traditional werewolf. This is part one of a five part series. Enjoy the story.

"Grrraaannngggeeerrr….," his voice called tauntingly.

Shit.

He sounded close. Too close. I ran faster, looking for someplace to hide. I threw myself behind the first object that I came across.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," he called again. "You can run Granger, but you can not hide."

My lungs burned with exhaustion as I slumped against the smooth expanse of granite. I had pushed myself too hard, too fast. I had allowed my fear to dictate my actions instead of my intellect. My body had blindly followed the instincts produced by that fear. Instead of conserving my energy and strategizing a means of escape, I was crouched behind a marble gravestone, wandless and out of breath.

It was totally clichéd that I, Hermione Granger usually Gryffindor through and through, be running through an empty graveyard on Halloween night. What could have induced such panic that caused me, of all people, to lose all rational thought?

Two words.

Draco Malfoy.

Why you ask? It wasn't as if meeting Malfoy in a dark alley had been enough. It wasn't because he was a death eater. It wasn't because I knew the depth of his feelings for me. No, those things were frightening enough but they were not an adequate reason to cause me to abandon all thought and be consumed by mind-numbing terror.

It was what Draco Malfoy had become.

Werewolf.

He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the orders of Lord Voldemort. The punishment that he had received for failing to kill Dumbledore. I had almost felt sorry for the prat when I had heard. That was until he had cornered me in his dungeons after I had been captured. Until he told me that I was his mate.

I had laughed in his face. Was this some kind of scheme concocted to throw me off and let my guard down? No, I wouldn't let him play his mind games with me. I couldn't lose sight of our goal. I concluded in my head that it was all a sick and twisted joke. Something to amuse Malfoy in between his muggle torture sessions.

I had ignored his declaration until his aunt had tortured me in his family's sitting room. The look on his face made me second guess his words. I was convinced when he attacked his aunt in a fit of rage allowing me to escape.

He had cornered me several times since then. It was oh so convenient for him when we had both been appointed Heads. Sharing a common room and a bathroom gave him ample opportunity to get me alone. I had refused his advances which had increased in frequency and intensity. I didn't tell the boys. Harry had enough on his plate and Ron would only let his temper get the best of him and get himself into trouble. No, I could handle Malfoy on my own. Or so I thought.

The last time that he had attempted to seduce me had been just last week. He had broken through the wards that I had felt compelled to place on my dorm and had almost assaulted me in my bed. Luckily enough, I slept with my wand under my pillow and was able to blast him off of me. He had apologized profusely citing the closeness of the full moon as a reason for his despicable behavior. I could still remember his words.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you or frighten you. And I don't want to force you. But I need you as a man. And the wolf demands your submission. I can manage it most of the time but the closer the full moon becomes the harder it gets to control. Please, just trust me. I can't change this and I don't want to."

I had stood in the corner of my room in shock. The Draco Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire, was apologizing to a mudblood. He had even called me by my first name, which was something that he had never done before.

Tears had brimmed in my eyes. "How can I trust you? You are a death eater! Your father tried to kill me! You have belittled me for over six years! How can you expect me to forget all that and allow you to mate with me? You don't even like me!"

He took a step closer to me and I held my wand in front of myself, poised to take him out. He pulled his own wand and tossed it at my feet. Then he put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "See, I am unarmed. I just want to talk. Please, Hermione. I can explain. I didn't want to be a death eater. My father forced me. He is an evil, dark wizard and I never believed in the rubbish that he is always spouting. And I only teased you because I liked you and it was the only way to get your attention. You wouldn't look at me otherwise. I need you. Now more than ever. And you are right, I don't like you. I love you."

Each word brought him closer and closer to me. I held my wand between us and he pushed my arm down gently. "Please, just this once, trust me."

His grey eyes pierced right through my conscience. He looked absolutely tortured. He leaned forward slowly closing the distance between us. I knew what was coming as I whispered the incantation.

"Petrificus totalis."

Malfoy's body went rigid but I stopped him from crashing into the floor. "I'm sorry, Draco. I can't trust you. There is too much at stake and too many lives that could be lost." He was unmoving but I could see the suspicious glimmer in his eyes. It all but broke my heart and my conviction was wavering. But I would not change my mind. I levitated his stiff form into his room and onto his bed. I left him there under the spell and returned to my dorm. I reinforced my wards and sat down on my bed. I had to figure out a way to make him stop.

A loud, piercing howl startled me back to the present. Merlin, he sounded closer now than before. I had to move. If only I had not lost my wand. It would give me a better chance. I peeked around the tomb making sure that he wasn't in sight. The graveyard was bathed in the eerie glow of the full moon. It was so bright that I had no trouble seeing something that nearly stopped my heart.

It was him. His nose was close to ground as he followed my scent. I ducked back around the grave as his head shot up. Breathing shallowly, I cursed myself for leaving the Halloween party so early. I had homework to do and I was behind because of helping Harry research horcruxes. I had even refused to let Ron escort me back to Hogwarts. I didn't want anyone to be put out because of me. I regretted it now.

I took a deep breath and bolted from my hiding spot. I pushed myself to my limit with my legs screaming in protest beneath me. I glanced behind me as I heard his snarling form start after me. An icy wave of terror shot through my veins. He was only twenty feet behind me.

Even though I'd never be able to outrun him, panic caused me to urge my trembling body to run faster. Even through the haze of fear I was still able to think coherently. A werewolf would never hurt their mate. They were the only ones safe from a werewolf on the full moon. It did nothing to ease my anxiety and sense of dread.

I stepped in a hole and my ankle twisted painfully under me. I went crashing to the earth and let out a strangled cry. It was over but I refused to give up. I crawled forward still trying to escape. I could feel his hot breath on my back and I shivered.

Merlin, help me. I froze as I felt his paw on my shoulder. He flipped me over with his snout. I looked up into the eyes of the creature that Draco Malfoy had become. I was absolutely petrified. He looked like a normal wolf, not at all like the Hollywood version. That was where the similarities ended. He was larger than a normal wolf. Nearly twice the size. He dwarfed my tiny body. His eyes were his own human eyes only on the face of a wolf. The same stormy grey. I could see the intelligence in them.

I was trembling beneath him. I had never been so frightened in my life. I kept chanting in my head, he won't hurt you, he won't hurt you. But it didn't help.

His heavy paws were on either side of my body as he leaned down toward me sniffing. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was happening. I felt the cold wetness of his muzzle as he pressed it against my throat. The loud snuffling noises as he sniffed around my chest and stomach. Ripping and shredding sounds accompanied the violent tugging as he ripped the clothes from my body. Nausea overwhelmed me as he began sniffing around my crotch. I was literally paralyzed with fear, frozen prostrate on the ground.

He sniffed along my body some more before coming back to my face. I felt him lick my throat and my jaw. I squeezed my eyes shut in horror. Surely he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do in his wolf form.

Suddenly, I felt a human hand on my face. My eyes flew open in shock. He had transformed. His eyes were piercing into mine as he pinned my wrists to the forest floor. His wolf was still firmly in control of him.

"I'm tired of waiting, mate," he growled. "I gave the human his shot to convince you but he was unsuccessful. It is my turn now and I won't take no for an answer. You are mine and you belong to me."

He banished what was left of my clothes and only then did I realize that he was naked as well. For some asinine reason, I didn't realize when they phased their clothes didn't return when they resumed their human form. I might have laughed at my stupidity if I hadn't been so scared. He was going to rape me. Force me to become his mate. I was still a virgin. I should have given in to Draco when I had the chance. Now his wolf was in control of his emotions he was going to be anything but gentle with me.

I stiffened as I felt his hand...

This was raw, violent. He strained against me, his body tightening. "Look at me, mate." I opened my eyes, reluctantly. His eyes were flashing dangerously in the darkness. "You are mine, now and forever. You can't deny me and you won't escape me."

He growled again and buried his face in my neck biting me. I screamed as his teeth sank into my flesh. His body arched as he reached his release, his member pulsating as his hot seed shot deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, apparently satisfied.

He smoothed my hair away from my face as I cried in anguish. My body hurt all over. I ached between my legs. My neck was throbbing. He had infected me, for Godric's sake.

"Shh… love. I know you are hurt and confused. I will explain it all, later. Right now, we need to get you cleaned up. Please, let me help you."

He helped me stand on my trembling legs. My last thoughts centered around how in the world had this happened. How I had become forcefully mated to a werewolf. Why Draco Malfoy would choose me out of all people. I felt woozy suddenly and the last thing I saw before my vision failed was the piercing grey eyes that belonged to my wolf.

End Note: AS with all my stories now, you can find the unedited story on adultfanfiction, the writers coffee shop, and archive of our own. It sucks having to do this but that is the rules for this site. Thanks for reading.


End file.
